halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sienna Joanne Kilburn
' Sergeant Major Sienna Joanne Kilburn', is a Human senior non-commissioned officer who served the in in the during the Human-Covenant War and Playing a minor role in the Great War, she fought in the major battles of , and Colonial planets that had fallen into the Covenants siege. Involved in the events Battle of Installation 04, 05 and the Ark. Battle of Installation 04 nearly ended her life. Sienna served under Staff Sergeant Malcolm Kingsley as scout rifleman and sniper. Light of foot and a good eye, she is rumored as one of the top snipers in modern history, just under SPARTAN II . However, Sienna never really specified if the facts are true. In her promotion of rank, she managed to become team leader of her own infantry squad when she was Gunnery Sergeant at age thirty-six. She describes her first team as her "lovable assholes". They agree that Sienna is a fierce warrior with a demand for high performance, respect for authority. However, Sienna saw the individuality and unique skill of each solider that served under her and she sought to help them see it. Over the years, respect among the ODST for her grew. All of the people she had lead or served alongside have seen her worth. She wasn't one to brag about her talents in anything but she proved her worth by fighting hard and doing what she can to make sure everyone came out of a fight alive. Much of that respect was for her humble attitude towards her skill set. Many authoritative figures were concerned of her motherly protection of her team but soon realized that her guidance and strategy to keep her team alive and perform highly was beneficial to the soldier, many became highly regarded and respected. Early Life Sienna was born to Marshall Kilburn and his second wife Carolyn "Cece" Hammond in 2513 in India while her family was briefly passing through on their last days of vacation. She was two weeks early and they expected to be back home in time for Sienna to be born. Raised on a cattle ranch in old Oklahoma country in a small ranching and farming community. Carolyn Hammond was a nursing major before she perused to live her dream on the country with her first husband and child. Marshall Kilburn was a Doctor in Bio-genetic botany and frequently taught at a nearby community college while running the ranch when Sienna was a child. Growing up in loving household, Sienna bonded with her half-sister Melinda "Mindy" Kilburn and they would often play on the ranch property in their youth. When Sienna was three, her brother Caden was born and she vowed to Carolyn that she would be "the best big sister like Mindy!" Marshall Kilburn died when Sienna was eight; Carolyn remarried a local farmer named Lucien Jackson. In a matter of months the household environment changed into an abusive home that changed her view on the world for many years to come. Lucien was violently abusive to the entire family but Sienna soon found out through a diary entry her sister wrote that Lucien was sexually abusing her. Doing her best to protect her family Sienna often would take most of the beatings instead of her brother and on many occasions Sienna would jump in front of her mother or Melinda. Sienna was eleven when she struck back against her step-father by using boiling water from the pasta that her mother was making that evening when he was sexually harassing Carolyn. Sienna managed to escape and hide out in her tree house for a few hours before she was forced to come back due to the cold. On February 23rd, 2525 Sienna was eleven years old when she heard the news of the Covenant killing thousands of civilians on . However, Earth's population was able to live out their normal lives due to and their influx of information and promise of protection. From that day, Sienna took the initiative to join the fight to protect her family. Melinda committed suicide when Sienna was sixteen, by then Sienna had become dysfunctional and had several behavioral problems. Graduating school at seventeen, she soon joined the UNSC Marines to provide for her family that now lived somewhere on the west coast of California. Military Life Sienna joined the UNSC Marines in 2531 when at the minimum age to join. She went through book camp and met her long term friend David Elkins. Her drill Sergeant took notice of her and recommended the recruit officer in secret that she join the ODST program. When approached, she immediately signed on along with David Elkins whom wanted to become an ODST like his father. As one of the few women to graduate the ODST program of her time, Sienna and David were put under the leadership of Staff Sergeant Malcolm Kingsley. Physical Description Sienna is described being tall with a lean build, her hair is a bright shade of natural red and amber-gold eye coloration (sometimes they appear golden brown), fairly attractive but not one to fuss about her appearance. Caden and she share the same physical genetics as their mother Carolyn who had Auburn red hair and hazel eyes. Caden has more of his mothers hair color but inherited Marshall's green eyes. Her body is riddled with faint scars from past injuries. She has five tattoos in various places on her body. The traditional right of passage ODST tattoo on her right shoulder, the motto "Feet First into Hell!" on the underside of her right forearm. The birth and death date of her sister Melinda on her wrist, the Chinese character 'Serenity' just over her heart and a giant tattoo of a phoenix on her back that she got in her teen years. No regrets. Category:ODST Category:Special Operations Forces of the UNSC Defense Force Category:Survivors of the Human-Covenant War Category:Human-Covenant War